Narusasu high school life
by NarutolovesNatacha
Summary: This high school is weird. You are placed into one of three groups, just because of the way you look or how rich you are. Could these groups tear Sasuke and Naruto apart or bring them together. sorry bad summery My first fanfic so yeah. Please be nice to me! Meow! Thank you! ( ω )


**Narusasu fanfic**

* * *

**sorry, I wish, but don't own naruto. Ohhh! the things I would do... Hehehe... If you don't like yaoi, don't read this! ;3 if you do like it, go ahead! Meow! Prrrr... Just one thing I don't like Sasuke but I love Naruto. So when I started reading yaoi at the start of this year, I got addicted... I'm so weird... Meow! Mope mew like it!**

* * *

**chapter 1**

Sasuke walked into his new class, his eye was drawn straight to this one boy sitting at the back row. He had his feet propped up on his desk and his hands behind his head. He was laughing with the two boys next to him. Sasuke didn't know why but he was drawn to him instantly. Maybe by the way he laughed or maybe by the three faint scar lines on each cheek. He didn't know, but his blond spiky hair made him want to run up to him and tangle his fingers in it.

He suddenly was snapped out of his dazed state when the teacher said, "Quite down class!" At this he saw the blond turn his head forward towards him and he blushed a deep red. "Class, this is a new transfer student, Sasuke Uchiha. He will be in this class from now on, so be nice. You can introduce your self..." Sasuke didn't know what to say so he just said what was on his mind, which was stupid, "Wellllll... I'm sasuke and I would really like to be friends with the blond in the back row..." The class was silent for a moment then bursted out laughing.

Sasuke was puzzled why they were laughing. Even the blond was laughing. This made him blush with embarrassment and regret that he said what was on his mind. The teacher was telling the class to settle down, though he had a smile on his face. Once they stopped making a ruckus the teacher spoke, "well you speak what's on your mind," this made a few students giggle, "you can sit in the third row from the back."

Sasuke continued his day trying to forget what happened in the morning. A few nice guys had talked to him throughout the day. The said their names were, Neji, Lee, and Kiba. They said something to him that he couldn't stop thinking about. They said that this school was a little strange when it came to social standings.

You could be classed into three different groups. C, D, or Elite. C class was the lowest, for those who had no good looks, or high up standing in the business world. D class was for those who looked good, nothing to die for, but not ugly. Or their parents owned a small business. Elite was, excuse the language, top shit, top dog, or known as F***ing stunners. They were amazingly beautiful or sexy. But all in the elite had looks AND very high social standing when it came to companies and money.

He had the same classes as the three boys for the rest of the day, so he was asking loads of questions, like when it started, and who started such a thing. He asked the next question that popped in his head, "You know that blond," he gestured towards the blond talking with his friends as they walked out of the class "What group is he in?" The three boys looked at him. Lee said "His names Naruto," They all started to get ready for there forth class. Neji continued for Lee, "He is the highest in the elite. He decides who is in each class. The day a new student comes to this school, he gets people to research who you are, then put you in a class. You will be told what group you are in tomorrow." Sasuke was thanking god that he'd found some good friends on the first day. It would have been really weird if he was not told this stuff today. Sasuke then asked what his three new friends were. Lee said he was in C, Kiba was in C, and Neji was D.

The next period was long and boring. Maths was the worst. Finally it was lunch, time to relax and ask questions to his new friends. When Sasuke and his friends sat down at the cafeteria, a short pink haired girl tapped Sasuke on his back. He turned around, she then smiled and started to talk, "Hi! I'm Sakura, and this is my friend Ino." A long blond haired girl stood a little behind Sakura. "Sorry but she's a little shy. Anyway, Ino and I have both written letters to you to ask if you'd go out with us..." Sasuke answered quickly "No." He turned his back to the stunned girl holding out to unwanted pink letters. Ino hiding her face from the people around them. Kiba said to Sasuke stunned "You know, if I'm correct, which I know I am, that was Sakura Haruno. She's an elite." Sasuke looked at him and scoffed "Really? Would have never guested. This Naruto guy did a little mistake when it came to her..." Sasuke continued to shake his boxed milk. Every one down the long rectangle table was shocked and didn't believe what he had just said. He looked up at them wondering what he'd done.

At the end of the day he met up with his new friends. As they walked silently Sasuke broke the silence, "I go off this way, so see you guys tomorrow. Ohh, and one more thing, why weren't the elite members eating in the same room as us?" Kiba answered, "This school is owned by Naruto's dad. He got a room made for them. It was weird to see elites outside of their eating room at lunch today." The other two boys nodded still looking forward. They all said said Thier goodbyes, then parted their ways.

* * *

**gurrrrr! That took forever! It's my first ever fanfic, so please don't be to mean in your coments... I know there will be mistakes and stuff, so I'm sorry... :( please comment and favorite, only if you want ;), so yeah... Seeing how long that took, I really can be greatful for good Long fanfic writers! Thank you guys! Meeoowwww! Time for bed! Oh wow. Its 1:50am... Ekkkk!**


End file.
